1.01: Pilot
14th September 2013 A group of Survivors (Daniel, Dayton, Jack, Trevor, Kayla, Basil, Mack, Austin, Aiden, Stuart, Hailee and Hill) were holed up at a logging camp that used to belong to a company Trevor used to work for, just North-East of the town of Lynn Valley, Vancouver, Canada. With winter drawing close there is not enough food or heating to keep 12 people going through the entire of the cold period. The Survivors decide to head into the town via Lynn Canyon Park with Austin Sinclair (park ranger) as their guide. Heading past the Ecology Center they stop at the Lynn Valley Cafe and check for supplies, but find little in way of truly useful items. 'Mack' (the mechanic) suggests that her garage in the town is not far, and that she left it locked down. She thinks that the group should go there to get a vehicle. When they get into the town, they find it deserted. The garage has plenty of vehicles, but not one big enough to carry all 12 survivors. The group decide the best bet would be to head to the large Safeway supermarket on the other side of town to look for a people-carrier or something larger. However, due to night setting in they decide to go by foot in the morning so as not to attract attention. Stewart (the shop-keeper) points out that his store is not too far, and that perhaps they could look for supplies before dark, and - leaving Mack and Basil (the bank clerk) behind, the group set out to get more supplies. In the end they break into two groups; one heads to the local library and look up any books on growing food through the winter and the other to the shops to look for supplies. Trevor, Dayton, Sinclair, Stewart and Hill (the war vet) head in one group to the shops. Daniel, Jack, Harding (the cop), Aiden (the conman) and Hailee (the student) head to the library. While both groups are finding some useful items, a band of raiders turn up in three trucks. One stops at a camping supplies shop opposite the library, one heads off down a side alley and the third parks opposite the shop the first group is in. The raiders don't look like they're planning to spare any survivors, and when one of them is overheard by Trevor saying "Kill anyone you find", he decides to take the initiative and shoots him with a shotgun. A fire-fight ensues, and the second group (in the library) take advantage of the commotion and shoot one of the raiders nearest to them, causing three to break off and run into the library. At the shop the group manage to force the raiders behind their truck to take cover, and Hill and Trevor combine their fire power to take out the truck, killing the raider group sheltering behind it. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them the third group that veered off the main road is approaching the rear of the shop after hearing the gunfire. At the library Aiden and Harding head downstairs to stop the raiders entering the library via the front entrance while Jack and Daniel use their crossbows to take out the remaining raider still in the street. As Dayton decides to check out the rear entrance to the shop (there is now a burning truck out front), he runs straight into three raiders about to break in through the back door. He is able to dispatch one but is pushed back into the shop, and another fire fight ensues. Trevor makes his way down the street toward the library and sees another explosion on the horizon from the direction of the garage. Daniel and Jack head down to the ground floor of the library to find Aiden injured and Harding pinned down on a staircase. They see two raiders moving between the bookcases, but can't see the third. Jack is able to stabilise Aiden's head wound, and one of the raiders makes a mad dash for the stairs but is shot by Harding. Daniel discovers where Aiden got the head injury when a throwing knife barely misses him, but is able to stun the knife-throwing woman with a taser. Due to the fact he has no idea where the other raider may be, he decides not to chance it and ends her life with a crossbow bolt. Back at the shop Dayton, Sinclair, Hill and Stewart manage to despatch the two remaining raiders. Outside the library Trevor discovers the third and final raider hiding under the truck and kills him using his chainsaw. Hailee joins Jack, Daniel, Harding, Trevor and an injured Aiden out the front of the library as Dayton, Sinclair, Hill and Stewart pull up in the truck they found in the alley behind the store. Trevor points out the explosion he heard and also the plume of smoke in the distance, and the group head out in both trucks to find out what has happened to Mack and Basil at the garage. Upon arrival they find the explosion was one of the vehicles out front - now on fire - and that the garage has been locked down. Though unsure as to the fate of Mack and Basil, the group are more immediately concerned by the fact that eight (quite obviously extra-terrestrial) flying robots (Drones) are circling the building trying to get in by probing for weak spots using some sort of lightning-firing weapons. ...Eight robots that happen to notice the two trucks as they pull up.... (Continue here to 1.02: A New World) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1